La injusticia viene de mil maneras
by Rhape
Summary: Yaoi. A Lunatic no le gustan las injusticias, y cree ser testigo de una realmente grande. KotetsuXBarnaby. Humor con algo de romance. ¡Dejen reviews! owo


**Holaaaa. ¡Soy Rhape Seuhans! y les traigo un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió luego de viciarme mucho con este genial anime xD  
Espero que les guste~ :3****_  
_**

**Pareja: **KotetsuXBarnaby**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Tiger&Bunny y sus personajes no me pertenecen, bla, bla e.e

* * *

_- ¡Otra vez tú_! – exclamó Kotetsu, ya harto de las intromisiones por parte de Lunatic.

- _Señor Tiger, siempre es un placer verlo_ – siseó éste con sus acostumbradas risas siniestras.

_- ¡Sabes que no te dejaremos matar a este criminal! _– dijo Barnaby refiriéndose a un ladrón de joyas que yacía sobre el piso por temor a que el NEXT de llamas azules lo asesinara – _Así que ya te puedes retirar –_

_- Cualquiera que…_ - comenzó a decir Lunatic pero Tiger lo interrumpió.

_- "Cualquiera que defienda a un pecador también es un pecador"_ – le imitó con voz graciosa – _Esa ya no la sabemos, ¿no tienes otra cosa que decir? –_

Lunatic comenzó a reír, divertido, sorprendiendo así a ambos camaradas para luego lanzarles su fuego azul, que tuvieron que evitar saltando hacia otro edificio.

- _¡Miren esto_, – comenzó a decir el narrador de HEROES TV – _en lo que Barnaby y Wild Tiger huían de Lunatic, Blue Rose se hizo con el ladrón! –_

_- ¡Mi hielo es un poco frío, pero tus crímenes serán congelados!_ – exclamó su frase de victoria la muchacha y se le sumaron 200 puntos a su marcador.

- _De-dejaste al sospechoso a-ahí…_ - musitó Barnaby, no queriendo enojarse, pero el enésimo descuido de su compañero estaba a punto de sacarlo de quicio.

_- Sí, pe-pero…_ - comenzó a reír nervioso y después se puso a la defensiva -_ ¡Tú también debías estarlo vigilando! –_

_- ¡Ese no es el caso, viejo! _– gritó ya molesto – _Por tu culpa perdí puntos_ –

_- Tú nomás no dejas de pensar en esos tontos puntos, ¿verdad, Bunny?_ – suspiró desanimado – _Nuestro deber como héroes es salvar gente y detener a los malos, ¡los puntos no valen nada! –_

_- Deja de llamarme así… –_

_- Así que…los héroes también discuten por cuál es la justicia perfecta_ – habló Lunatic, atrayendo la atención del equipo – _Yo creo que aquí está habiendo otra injusticia, si me permiten decirlo_ –

_- ¿Otra… injusticia?_ – repitió Kotetsu sin entender de lo qué hablaba.

_- ¿Qué?_ – quiso saber el rubio de mala gana.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Flash Back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Esa mañana…

Yuri Petrov salía de la sala de juzgados para la hora de la comida cuando se topó con su recién acusado, Wild Tiger, y su compañero.

- _Eres un lío, Kotetsu_ – decía Bunny quitándose los lentes para tallarse los ojos con las yemas de los dedos ante la frustración.

- _No lo volveré a hacer, lo juro…_ - decía el mencionado sentándose en un banco, cansado de tantos regaños en un solo día.

_- Siempre dices lo mismo y siempre terminas causando daños materiales sin siquiera salvar una vida, así que no te creo para nada. Ahórrate las mentiras, por favor_ – se puso los lentes de nuevo para ahora cruzarse de brazos.

- _Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está_ – sonrió – _Hey, ¿qué tal si vienes a comer hoy a mi casa? ¡Te preparare arroz frito!_ – dijo, para ver si así podía persuadirlo de al menos contentarse.

_- No, gracias_ – contestó con indiferencia y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

_- ¡Oi!¡Espérame!_ – se levantó y corrió tras de él para que no se le ocurriese irse en la moto solo.

Yuri rió por lo bajo debido a la escena y pensó que realmente era una injusticia que ese par no se mostraran sus verdaderos sentimientos, a mil pies se les notaba que se querían…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-Fin del flash Back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- _Tu compañero no te aprecia mucho_ - dijo Lunatic de pronto, con lo que Barnaby y Kotetsu se miraron uno al otro, pues no sabían a quién se dirigía. Grave error de su parte, pues una lluvia de fuego azul volvió a caer sobre de ellos haciéndolos bailar para esquivarlos.

Luego, una bola especialmente grande golpeó a Tiger, tirándole de espaldas al piso.

_- ¡Kotetsu!_ – gritó Barnaby.

- _E-estoy bien_ – quiso levantarse pero entonces sitió un bulto pesado sobre él.

Se trataba de Lunatic que se había sentando encima, cadera con cadera. Sin querer perder oportunidad, rápidamente abrió el casco de Kotetsu de un golpe y posó sus 'labios' sobre los de él.

Bien, técnicamente no había sido un beso, pues el mismo casco de Lunatic impidió un verdadero rose, pero eso no evitó que Bunny reaccionara de mala manera y, activando su poder NEXT, le lanzara un puñetazo para quitarlo de encima.

El NEXT de las llamaradas azules cayó cerca de la cornisa del edificio y apenas si tuvo tiempo de esquivar otro golpe del Rey de los héroes, quien siguió atacándolo inclusive cuando ya había roto un par de espectaculares de forma innecesaria al escapársele éste varias veces.

- _Fui divertido jugar con ustedes dos. Nos veremos de nuevo, héroes_ – dijo para después desaparecer precipitadamente entre las sombras de la noche.

_- ¡Hey, Bunny-chan! ¿estás bien?_ – quiso saber Kotetsu, muy preocupado, pues nunca le había visto así de enfadado.

- _¿Eh? – _volviendo en sí_ - Yo… eso creo_ – contestó jadeante y apenas asimilando lo sucedido.

- _¿Qué fue eso?, ¿qué pasó? –_

- _No lo sé…_ - frunció el ceño y miró hacia el piso. Tampoco entendía lo que acababa de hacer.

- _Um… Sí que te preocupan esos puntos_ – resolvió a decir Kotetsu llevándose una mano al mentón –_ Te enojaste porque Lunatic no te dejó ganar esos puntos, ¿no es así? –_

El ojiverde se encogió de hombros y no contestó.

La mañana siguiente.

- _Barnaby Brooks, se le acusa de haber destruido dos espectaculares de dichas empresas ya mencionadas sin haber salvado vida alguna, además de que fueron el resultado de una persecución fallida. Se le condena a que su empresa pague las multas por los daños – _dijo el juez Yuri Petrov en definitiva, golpeando la mesa con el mallete, y dio finalizada la sesión.

_- Sí…_ - contestó el rubio, derrotado, y salió del juzgado con Kotetsu detrás para sentarse en el banco – _Puedes reírte si quieres_ –

- _¿Eh? ¿Por qué me reiría?_ – dijo divertido por la ironía de que un día antes él había sido el acusado – _Tú nunca te has reído de mí por eso. Seré buen compañero y tampoco me reiré –_

_- Gracias, supongo… -_

_- Anda, anímate. Hey, te invito a comer a donde quieras, ¿qué dices, eh, Bunny? –_

_- Kotetsu…tengo una pregunta que hacerte_ - habló seriamente.

- _Uhm. Está bien. Dime –_

_- ¿Por qué… te dejaste besar por Lunatic? –_

_- ¡¿Eh?! –_ sobresaltado _- ¿qué me dejé besar por Lunatic? ¿Cuándo? –_

_- ¿Cómo que "cuándo"? –_ lo miró sorprendido – _Ayer, justamente ayer en que él nos atacaba y se subió sobre ti, ¿cómo que no lo recuerdas? – _cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

- _Ah…eso_ – se quitó la gorra y se rascó la cabeza – _Pero eso no fue un beso_ –

_- ¿Cómo puedes decir que no lo fue?_ – se levantó del asiento para quedar cara a cara.

_- Sí. Mira, lo que pasó fue esto_ – tomó a Barnaby de las mejillas y apoyó su frente con la de él – _Sólo hizo eso_ – separándose - _Quizás Lunatic quería darme un cabezazo pero se resbaló, ¿no lo crees así?_ – dijo aquello como si sonara demasiado obvio, lo que provocó molestar más a su compañero.

- _Eso no es posible_ – replicó el rubio, pero para nada convencido – _Sé lo que vi: y pasó esto_ – ahora él tomó a Kotetsu de las mejillas e hizo juntar sus labios en un tímido beso el cual duró bastante segundos. Para cuando se separaron, tanto él como el castaño tenían la cara totalmente roja.

- _Así que… ¿eso fue lo que pasó? –_

_- Sí – _se quitó los lentes y fingió que les buscaba alguna suciedad – _Lamento haber…-_ comenzó a decir, pero no pudo terminar la frase de disculpas porque Tiger lo jaló de las caderas para juntar sus labios de nuevo pero ahora en un muy seguro y apasionado beso.

El rubio quedó pasmado ante aquella reacción, pero de poco a poco se dejó llevar cerrando los parpados y posando las manos sobre su espalda, también dándole paso a su lengua.

_- ¡Cough! –_

Escucharon el tosido discreto de alguien y rápidamente se separaron. Era el juez Petrov.

- _Veo que ustedes son un equipo muy unido_ – comentó con una ligera sonrisa.

- _Eh, sí, bueno…_ - quiso decir algo Kotetsu pero no sabía cómo excusar aquello -_ no es que Bunny y yo estemos 'juntos' o algo… ¿o sí? –_

- _Oh, por mí no se preocupen, no diré nada. Entiendo que se amen y necesiten hacer estas cosas de pareja. Es sólo que no sé qué pasaría si algún reportero los viese. Tengan más cuidado a la próxima, por favor –_

- _Gra-gracias_ – dijo Barnaby por el consejo, todavía ruborizado, y miró a Kotetsu con vergüenza para confirmarle que sí deseaba ser más que su compañero de equipo.

- _No tienen nada que agradecerme_ – dijo el juez continuando su camino, secretamente satisfecho.

Lunatic lo había hecho de nuevo; había reparado otra injusticia.

* * *

**Sugerencias, quejas, preguntas, mentadas de madres; dejen reviews! n-n**


End file.
